In a magnetic storage hard drive, a writer records data to one or more rotating disks or platters by changing the magnetic properties of the target portion on the disk or platter. To read the recorded data back from the disk or platter, a magnetic sensing element or reader transforms the magnetic field from a rotating disk or platter to an electrical signal. The writer and reader are typically included in a slider. A reader can be fabricated by layering various materials in a stack structure. Some examples of readers are tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) reader, giant magnetoresistance (GMR) reader, scissor reader, and heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) reader.